


Only The Lonely Survive

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Phantoms [2]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Time Skips, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Some people grow because of the ones they're with, whether it's through the bad or the good. If not for them, they might not be the same.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar, Huey Duck/Dewey Duck, Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Series: Phantoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764346
Kudos: 10





	1. [Spropadiah] A Love Like This Will End In Tragedy

Youth was something he couldn't get back.

It didn't bother Hop Pop that much, however, he didn't mind being as old as he was. In fact if he was young, he wouldn't have one of the loves of his life with him now. Actually, if he had to admit it, Sprig was one of the best things to happen to him in his old age. The young frog always had good intentions, even if he was acting stupid at times or if some of his ideas and plans were dangerous.

Hop Pop knew he had a long way to go before Sprig became smarter and wiser than he was now. Then again, some people don't change, so for all he knew he could be the same when he's older. It was something he'd have to wait and see. For now, however, he had to get Sprig to his room. After another day of shenanigans, Sprig was unusually (but thankfully) left with little to no energy. It was if he was crashing from a sugar rush he never had.

" _Hop Pop_!" Sprig began. " I'm not _tired_ , I _can_ stay up a little _longer_!"

"Now, Sprig, you need your rest. We can do whatever you want tomorrow." The older frog said as he opened his grandson's bedroom door.

Sprig groaned. "But I don't _want_ to sleep, I want _you_!"

"Tomorrow." Hop Pop firmly repeated.

Sprig whined but he didn't argue. He laid the small frog onto his bed. He gave him a goodnight kiss before he left the room. The elder shot a smile at Sprig. He tiredly smiled back. Hop Pop closed the door for the night. He went downstairs and into his work room. He sat down in his chair and opened one of his many books. As he started to read, he felt the youngling crawl onto his lap and kept him there.

There wasn't any harm in keeping him there, he figured, he could just move Sprig back to his bed whenever he was ready to get to bed himself. The little one croaked in his sleep, causing Hop Pop to smile. Maybe having him out of his bed wasn't too much of a bad idea after all. He turned a page.

Unfortunately, however, he fell asleep soon after, eyes opened and everything.

* * *

Sprig shook a worm-like creature off his muddy leg.

" _Sprig Plantar_!"

The teen flinched and stared at his grandfather. He stood still where he was, not budging a bit. He silently gulped.

"Do you realize what you've _done_?"

"Yes, Hop Pop."

"You nearly ruined the farm and almost got us all killed!"

"I know. I won't do it again." Sprig responded."I'll fix everything up."

All he wanted to do was to do a job easier and faster, like one would expect a kid to do. Similarly to other times, however, it only messed everything up soon after doing so. The ecosystem might've been destroyed _again_ but he didn't mean for it to get as bad as it did.

"And don't even think about-" His eyes slightly widened. "Wait, what?"

"I'll fix everything." Sprig repeated himself as he grabbed a broom. "I made this mess, so I'm cleaning it up. It's what should be done, right?"

Sprig picked up stuff and started sweeping. For a moment, Hop Pop's mouth lingered open but it soon turned into a smile. He grabbed a broom as well and helped him out. It was a huge mess and it would take forever to clean up if it was just one person doing it.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Hop Pop started.

"About what, the mess or the being responsible thing?" Sprig joked looking at his old man.

Hop Pop put his hand on his hip. "You know exactly what I mean mister smart mouth." The end of his mouth curled up.

Sprig chuckled. "I know. I have only the best to learn from sometimes."

"Just sometimes?"

"I still have to defy you sometimes." Sprig winked.

Hop Pop put his hand on Sprig's head and shook it back and forth. If it wasn't for his hat his hair would be ruffled now. The elder frog tilted his head, seeing over his grandson's shoulder. Sprig looked behind him, seeing Polly standing at the front door for a few seconds before slowly closing the door.

"Polly, you're doing some cleaning too!"

Polly groaned. "Why do _I_ have to help? I didn't do anything!"

"Because I said so!"

Sprig tried to hold his laughter, but a snort came out despite his resistance. Polly hit him on the top of his head with the handle end of the broom.

His tongue stuck out as he fell to the ground.

* * *

The hot pink frog panted as he looked behind him.

The insect creature was catching up on him. He held onto the eggs firmly. Sprig slid under a log. He nearly slipped but kept running. It screeched and screamed. It slashed, missing him just barely. His hat began to fly off but he held on. Sprig ran into a dead end. He turned around. The insect came closer and closer. The frog backed up as far as he could. A smug smirk came into his face. His back made contact with the rocks.

Pebbles fell from above. It looked up at the top. Hop Pop and Polly were at the cliffs edge.

"Now!"

Hop Pop jumped down. He tried to tie the beast down enough where it wouldn't escape. Polly landed a hit with her mace. It went down with a dying screech. She kept hitting it.

"Good work guys! Now back to the-"

"Sprig!" Hop Pop stopped him from going forward. "Why in frog's name did you bring the eggs?! They're supposed to be back at the farm!"

"I know, I know." Sprig looked down at the eggs. "I just… What if they hatch while we're away from home? I don't want to miss seeing them hatch. I don't want _you_ to miss that."

"And risk losing _your_ unborn children?" Hop Pop scolded. "Are you insane, boy? Something worse could've happened to them!"

"Sorry Sprig, but that was a little too reckless, even for you." Polly calmly added.

Sprig looked down at the two eggs he held in his arms. They were right, but how could he not? At any time now, they could hatch and it wasn't something he wanted Hop Pop to ever miss. He could admit that bringing them along without telling anybody was stupid. Them being taken and nearly eaten was proof of that, but they were safe now. They were in his arms once again.

Hop Pop started coughing, causing Sprig to snap his head up to look at his grandfather. He ran to his side and so did Polly. After a second he cleared his throat and looked at Polly and Sprig.

"I'm fine, everything's getting a little… Much for my age."

He gave a weak yet reassuring smile to Sprig. That only made the younger, hot pink frog frown. More than twenty years later and here he was coughing his lungs out. He couldn't imagine how he would be twenty more years down the line. If he lived any longer than in his eighties, anyways.

They all went back to camp. As the sun went down, the light from burning wood was the only thing to temporarily give warmth and light. Sprig sat down next to Hop Pop despite knowing he wasn't too happy with him still. Everyone then heard a crack that wasn't from the cackling flames.

Their eyes set onto the eggs as they began to hatch.

* * *

Sprig closed the door as he stretched.

He lifted his leg as the kids ran through and by him. He didn't want to be in the way or cause one of them to trip and fall. A single tap caught his attention, making him turn to Polly. She quietly, but clearly, spoke one name he knew all too well.

Hop Pop.

He nodded before walking up the stairs to Hop Pop's room. Sprig steadily opened the door. The old frog laid in his bed, enveloped by the warm, natural light and dust particles that danced in the air. He walked inside, closing the door behind him. He went up to the bed, resting on his knees right by Hop Pop's side. He glowed and shined from the sunlight, making the colors on his body pop. The orange frog filled up Sprig's vision as he turned to look at him.

The fuchsia frog opened his mouth. He was instantly shushed by his grandfather as his finger touched his lips. Hop Pop weakly smiled. Soon afterwards, his harsh cough pierced through the air, destroying the ghostly silence the room had before that the older one wanted to keep. Sprig sighed through his nostrils while his facial expression drooped. Hop Pop saw that and patted the spot next to him. Keeping eye contact, Sprig got up and sat down on the bed right by his side.

He held onto the elder's hand. He felt every wrinkle on his hand, all from the good, the bad, the joyful, the depressing, from every moment he spent with Hop Pop over the years Sprig's been alive. It only felt like yesterday when he was ten getting into a relationship with Hop Pop. No moment could ever feel like the first time they kissed, but regardless he cherished them like if they were. Even if some weren't the best moments one could have, he wouldn't change them for anything in the world.

Hop Pop slowly sat up. He gently cupped Sprig's face and pulled him closer. Their eyes closed as their lips connected. It only lasted a minute before they broke it off. As Hop Pop was removing his hands from his face, Sprig kept of them there with one of his own hands. Even up against his face, it felt as warm as it always did. Sprig smiled having it there. Hop Pop tensed up as he began coughing again. After he was done he cleared his throat.

"Hop Pop…" Sprig started, only being able to get that out of his throat.

"I'm fine, Sprig." Hop Pop reassured as he smiled. "Take care of them for me, will you?"

He smirked. "As if I'm not already."

Hop Pop could only chuckle as a reply. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hop Pop retracted his hand before he closed his eyes. The old frog's smile was nevermore. His chest slowly went down, then it stopped moving altogether. Life started to drain out of his system, as if it was scheduled to do so. Despite how Sprig's face reddened, despite how his eyes began to puffen, he kept a smile on his face. His lips began to quiver regardless of his attempts for it not to.

A tear shedded from his eye and ran down his cheek.


	2. [PerryShmirtz] He'll Never Know You, Not The Way That I Knew You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people go through lows in their relationships with others. It can make one feel hurt and uncertain.

Perry looked over the bushes.

He knew he didn't have to keep an eye on Heinz anymore, but there were times where he had to see how he was doing, if he was okay without him there. He still cared about him, even if his intentions were misunderstood. It hurt, but Perry kept going because it was for _him_ , whether he realized it yet or not.

The platypus couldn't figure out what he and the other guy, Dakota he believed his name was, were saying as he was too far away, but he wouldn't doubt if it was about him. Then again it was possible he was moving on, fully believing it was all Perry's job to stay with him. It was possible that he might be liking Dakota _better_. He couldn't tell, but he knew by his body language that he enjoyed that guy's company.

"Yeah right," he heard the curly haired guy say.

Perry immediately got closer while staying out of sight. His back got up against the wall of the building they're sitting at.

"Ya still care 'bout him, why don't cha talk to him?"

"I'm sure he's off somewhere _doing his job_ like he's _been_ doing!" Heinz retorted.

Hearing that stung his heart. Perry knew he felt upset, which even then that hurt, but it never stopped feeling like he was just jabbed in the chest and stomach whenever he heard how he felt.

"Besides," Heinz continued, "what about _you_ and Cavendish? If you think _I_ had it easy always talking to Perry the Platypus and him listening, then it's no problem for you!"

Dakota swallowed then looked elsewhere as he muttered something. Heinz slumped back and slid. He put his finger and thumb between his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard without him here, by my side or not." Heinz sighed. "Maybe I'm better off without him."

Perry hung his head. His fists tightened up as he tried to swallow his emotions back down. It was just a misunderstanding, but he started thinking about what he said. It was possible he needed a break from him, that they _both_ needed a break. The idea hurt, but if it was needed, then he could do it. If Heinz wanted to be with someone else, then okay, he'll wait as long as it was needed.

Perry started walking away without being seen.

If he ended up being happier with him, then he'll learn to live with it. No one could be with just one person forever, even if most wanted to. Dakota won't know him in the way that Perry did, but all the platypus cared about was if he was happy and that was all he wanted. No matter what he'll be there for Heinz, whether it was as the love of his life or his best friend, if he needed him, he'll help.

If they were officially over, it would just take him a little bit to get used to it. He couldn't jump to conclusions yet, though, Heinz could just be going through quite a bit and he was saying things he didn't mean. It happened to everyone, whether they actually said it out loud or not. There wasn't a way for Perry to know unless he stuck around longer, but he had to give him some space. He knew that sometimes being alone was needed, and this was most likely one of those times.

Regardless, it was better to think about the what-ifs to this situation to prepare for them, to prepare for the worst if it came to that. He couldn't help but think about everything that the two went through, whether it was on or off the clock, whether it was great or terrible, it all _mattered_ to him. Perry remembered the first day they met. Sure, they didn't get along too well at first, it took a couple of fights to like each other, but they eventually became friends.

They eventually became each other's greatest ally despite being nemeses.

Perry sat down, hind legs scrunched up to his chest. His tail laid flat on the ground he sat on. He tipped his hat enough to hide the top part of his face. He didn't feel like looking at anyone or anything, and he didn't feel like having anybody looking at his face. His arms wrapped around his legs, resting the end of his bill on his knees. He let himself get lost in his thoughts.

Perry's watch suddenly started beeping, bringing it up enough to see it and had only his face show on the other side. Monogram told him that Perry needed to do something. He saluted and ended the call. He would get to it after a little bit. Perry wanted to be by himself for a few more minutes.

It was all going to be for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be longer but if this is all I can spit out, then I'm not forcing it. Plus sometimes things are better short and sweet so this might be one of them despite my intentions.


	3. [HueDew] Every Kiss Suspending Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes spin the bottle and wanting a kiss is a good combination.

Their beaks were practically the same.

It was if one made one beak, made a mold of it, and created an identical one with said mold. There was no way of denying it. Because of that, Huey and Dewey never had any trouble kissing each other, there was no way they could. It came naturally to them even if it was at times sloppy and messy. Even if they shouldn't, it just felt nice, soft, sweet.

It was possible it could've been because it was forbidden, but it could've been because it was with each other. Kisses in the morning, somewhere in the day, or night, it didn't matter when, it was nice regardless. Sometimes it was hard to sneak one in when they wanted to, but it didn't kill either of them to wait for the right time even with Dewey being as impatient as he was.

That being, for example, how he was now as he held onto Huey's hand. The eldest knew how he felt as he silently reassured him it hopefully wouldn't take too much longer. It wasn't that they didn't want to be there, they wanted to hang out with their friends, but Violet was there. She didn't know about their relationship and Huey didn't want to risk it.

The raven haired girl grabbed an empty soda can and placed it in the middle of the circle. She spun as well as she could. Once it landed, Violet looked up at who it landed on. Almost instantly Huey removed his hand from Dewey's while her gaze landed on him. His heart pounded as he looked back at her.

"Truth or dare?" Violet questioned.

"Uhh, dare?" Huey hesitantly answered with uncertainty.

A sly smirk crawled up on her beak. It was if she was plotting up a scheme of sorts, though on what he didn't know. The red clad triplet was ready to sweat looking at her. He could swear he just heard a little chuckle coming from the purple hummingbird.

"I dare you…" Violet had two of her fingers face opposite ways from one another. "...To make out with one of your brothers."

As soon as she said that, Louie started coughing after swallowing some Pep. On the other hand, Lena just had a surprised look on her face. Huey audibly gulped and looked at his brothers beside him. Louie got up then walked away, repeating the word 'nope' the whole time.

"Sorry but nah, you're on your own, Hubert." He said as he watched in the corner.

Huey was drenched in sweat and his face became the same color as his clothes and hat. He shot a quick look towards Dewey; he looked completely calm in comparison. It felt like he couldn't move, like he was frozen in place. Out of the blue, Dewey grabbed Huey by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It felt like heaven and it was shown in front of the whole group. During the kiss Huey looked at Violet. She had her phone out yet she kept her eyes on the two. Dewey let go of him, retracting his arms as if nothing happened.

Violet appeared to be writing something on her phone. When she was done she simply put her phone away, having a satisfied look on her face, complete with a smile and everything.

"I guess I have my answer now," she said.

Huey raised his eyebrow, same with Dewey, but before they could question her Webby held onto the empty can and spun it as if Violet didn't say anything. Louie came back from the corner and sat back down. This time he sat between Webby and Lena.

The can stopped spinning in Violet's direction.


	4. [Milackissa] We'll Burn Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day dealing with Murphy's law, another wound added to the scars and wounds of memories.

Zack stretched his body, having his hands on his lower back.   
  
It was a typical day with Milo. Things falling over, nearly getting crushed, got stuck once or twice, the same ole stuff one would expect from Murphy’s law. It wasn’t anything different this time, having to run away from stuff that was on fire along with some animals chasing them thrown into the mix. Melissa walked over to him and took a firm yet gentle hold of his hands. It was sudden, but after a few seconds he got blasted in the head from Milo using a fire extinguisher. Afterwards he coughed and ran his hands all over his hair to get the contents off his head.   
  
“What was that for?”   
  
“Your hair was on fire, and we didn’t want you to accidentally get your hands on fire too.” Milo explained. “Well, no more than what  _ did _ catch on fire anyways.”   
  
Zack looked at his arm. Part of his sleeve caught aflame and not only burned the clothes, but it left a burn mark on his skin. He gently touched it with his finger and sharply inhaled from the sting. That was going to take a while to heal up completely, scar or not.   
  
“Is your arm doing okay?” Melissa asked.   
  
Zack nodded. “Yeah. I think it’s going to leave a scar though.”   
  
“Nothing wrong about that,” Milo replied. “I got plenty of scars!”   
  
“I got a few myself.” Ve pulled part of her shirt down at the shoulder, revealing a small yet noticeable scar on there. “I’d show the rest, but you get the point.”   
  
They started walking along back to town. There were a few times where Melissa stopped and took a couple steps back, causing the others to do the same if Zack wasn’t pulled back by either or. Along the way, Milo and Melissa talked about how they got some of their scars on adventures that Zack wasn’t tagged along in. Milo even showed some scars from said adventures, no matter how big or small they were. It was incredible hearing them all and how he still had a smile on his face going through them all. From how he sounded, Milo treasured and cherished each of them whether they stayed for a long time or left shortly after the adventure Murphy’s law put him through was over.   
  
In a way, Zack couldn’t blame him. As bizarre as they sounded, though completely possible because of Murphy’s Law, it was kind of interesting. In another, it’s incredible he could see the scars as a good thing, but he could see why, same with Melissa liking them. The black haired boy couldn’t help but smile listening to them both. That was until he bumped into a tree nose first, causing him to fall back with Melissa catching him. His hand instantly went to his nose; he removed it afterwards after feeling something on his finger. A bit of blood rested on his index finger. Of course it was a nosebleed, what else could it have been? Zack rested his hand back at his nostrils to make sure no more left.   
  
“Are you okay?” Ver voice was laced in concern as she looked at him.   
  
Zack nodded. “Nothing new.”   
  
It still didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, though.   
  
He got back on his feet thanks to Melissa’s help. Milo pulled out a couple of tissues from his backpack. The brunette handed them to his boyfriend.   
  
“Would this help?”   
  
“Yeah, thanks.”   
  
He took them, wiping off the blood from his hand and wherever else it was on his face before wiping and covering his nose with it. He sat down on a log with the other two joining him shortly after. They all needed a break for the time being anyways. While anything could happen at any second, it was nice to relax to the sounds of nature, whether it would be from the birds or other forest animals, for the moment. It was peaceful, yet faint sounds from civilization were heard from the distance they were at. That was until Milo’s stomach growled.   
  
“...Anybody want lunch?”   
  
Zack and Melissa both nodded. After almost burning alive, the thought of getting some food sounded nice to them. The trio got up after a few minutes and started heading back.   
  
One could only hope it wouldn’t get as hectic as it gotten not too long ago that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the last three was gonna be longer, like how the first one was pretty long, but I guess it was all I could do. If it's good and enjoyable then it shouldn't be that much of a problem.


End file.
